Whiten My Mind
by SoLoFaNatic
Summary: Touko would have never imagined what fate had in store for her the second she had reached for that Pokéball. Based off Pokemon Black gameplay. ToukoxN, slight BiancaxCheren
1. Prologue Part 1

**My first story! The title name is the conjunction of 'White' and 'N', the two beloved members of Ferriswheelshipping! This story is based tightly on the gameplay of Pokemon Black, since Reshiram rules the world. There also may be some slight CherenxBianca in this!**

* * *

Touko tapped her foot lightly, waiting with a hastened urge for her friends to emerge from the stairs. Her large blue eyes flickered in anticipation between the stairway and the large blue box that sat, waiting, on the table at the end of the room. The box was royal blue, with an emerald green silk ribbon tied decoratively into a flower on the top. A small envelope was taped just beside the ribbon, its words too distant and small to read.

A sudden rumbling of the stairway told Touko that someone had arrived. She turned around and smiled expectantly at her spectacled friend, Cheren. "Hey, Cheren! You're right on time, as always."

"Touko," he acknowledged, pushing up his wire-rimmed glasses. His gaze moved to the box on the table, his navy eyes flickering with interest. "I heard from Professor Juniper. She's giving us each a Pokémon, right?"

"That's right!" she confirmed, a wide grin on her face. "One for you, me and Bianca!"

"Speaking of Bianca...what's keeping her?" Cheren sniffed stiffly, crossing his arms. "How could she be late today, of all days?"

They waited patiently for a few minutes, before uneven thuds began to resonate from the stairs. Soon enough, a familiar large green hat emerged from the top of the stairs, and along with it, their buzzing sunshine-haired friend.

"Hello-o-o-o! Am I late againnnnnn-wahhh!" Bianca yelped as she tripped over the final step. Touko winced as the ditzy blonde slid face first onto the floor, a large thump against the wood.

She bent down, holding out a hand. "You okay?" Bianca nodded furiously, face flushed, and took her hand, pulling herself up.

"Yup! Yup! I'm fine, really! See, not a scratch on me!" she held up her hands and beamed.

Cheren took a deep breath and shook his head at her clumsiness. "Bianca...I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but seriously. Today, we'll getting our very first Pokémon from Professor Juniper!"

Bianca's beam fell and was replaced with a face of determination and seriousness. "I know. Sorry, Touko. Sorry, Cheren." She took a large ninety-degree bow.

Touko patted her on the back reassuringly, "Now, now Cheren. She wasn't that late! Be a little looser on her, won't you?"

The black-haired boy simply huffed and turned around.

Bianca shot her a grateful look and straightened herself up, looking around the room. "Soooo…where are the Pokémon?"

"Right in front of you, you dimwit," Cheren muttered, only to get silenced by Touko's deathly glare. Bianca ignored both of them, her eyes landing on the box.

"Wow, wow, wow! Isn't it so amazing that we're going to be getting our first Pokémon? It's like…like our futures are lying beneath this box!" She gazed lovingly at the container, and Touko couldn't help but smile. Even Cheren cracked a small smile.

"It's not _like_ our futures are in the box. They _are!_ " Touko grinned. "Let's open it! I can't wait to meet them!"

"They were delivered to Touko's house, so Touko gets first pick!" Bianca announced loudly, pointing a finger enthusiastically at Touko.

"Naturally," Cheren stated bluntly, his tone obviously rebellious to the proposition, although he could see no fault in the idea. He approached the gift box slowly and stared in waiting. "The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that box. Touko, you go first and take a peek inside."

She approached the gift box slowly, observing the box and attempting to see through the box and into its contents. With trembling, gentle fingers, she reached towards the envelope on the top, and pulled out a light blue card from inside. Unfolding the card, she began to read aloud.

"I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely.

Enjoy the Pokemon!

\- Professor Juniper."

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Bianca began squealing and hyperventilating, "Open the box! I can't contain my emotions anymore!"

Touko nodded in agreement and blinked as she yanked on the green ribbon, watching the flower flow out and disassemble. As the ribbon fell away, she gathered it together and placed it to the side, before returning to the blue box.

Hands on the lid, she lifted it up and stared down at the three Pokéballs, sitting elegantly - in a straight line – on a lining of red velvet. Inside each Pokéball, she could see a faint colored figure.

She reached out and balanced all three in her hands, and stepped back, allowing herself some room to release the Pokémon. Over her shoulder, she could feel and hear Bianca wheezing and taking large, deep breaths. Cheren was standing off a little to her side, watching her hands curiously.

With a shuddered breath, she released each Pokemon, watching a large aurora of blue light shoot out of each ball and materialize the figure residing inside. The first to materialize was a green bipedal Pokémon with a maple-leaf-like tail. The second to materialize was an orange pig with a large red ball at the tip of its curly tail. The third and final one to materialize was a blue otter-like Pokémon with a beige shell resting comfortably on its stomach.

"Snivy, the Grass type, Tepig, the Fire type and Oshawott, the Water type," Cheren stated knowingly, "The three starter Pokémon of Unova."

Touko observed each Pokémon earnestly, recalling Bianca's words that 'our futures are lying beneath this box'. Whichever Pokémon she chose could heavily impact her future.

The Oshawott was a cheery thing, his expression wide and a beam seemingly stuck on his face. It proudly banged the shell on its belly. The Tepig was stern and seemingly prepared for anything, with small bursts of smoke emerging from his nostrils. The Snivy stood there with her snout pointed upwards and a smirk on her expression, eying Touko challengingly.

"They're all so cute!" Bianca squealed in excitement, the Oshawott agreeing proudly, whacking the shell once more. "Kyaaa! So cute!"

There was already an obvious connection between Bianca and the Oshawott, so Touko decided to leave the Oshawott for Bianca.

She had a pretty clear idea of what starter Pokémon she wanted in her mind. A Pokémon that would be a trusty, valued friend for life, and one that would not only aid her in her darkest moments, but also to keep her hype going along in the future, a friend that would allow her future to be just that much more brighter. She wanted a friend that would spark a flame between the two, to allow for an everlasting enjoyment and kinship.

And the Snivy that eyed her with a certain, 'rivalry-like' look seemed to provide that.

Wearing her bright grin, she extended a hand out to the Snivy, "Hello there, little gal. Care to be my first Pokémon?" The Snivy continued to stare at her with the same expression, slowly pondering. Touko held her gaze and continued to extend her hand towards the Pokémon. Slowly, the Snivy began to approach her, taking slow but tentative steps. Touko watched as two rope-like vines extended from its back. The vine slowly began to curve, and slowly wrapped around Touko's hand, and shook it firmly.

Broad smile widening more, she retaliated and grabbed Snivy's Pokéball, which appeared to be a regular Pokéball with the exception of a small green leaf above the silver button.

"Alright!" she exclaimed, thrusting Snivy's Pokéball up in the air, "This is going to be fun!"

Bianca cheered and clapped before immediately rushing over towards the Oshawott. "Okie dokie! I'll take this Pokémon!" The Oshawott whooped in elation and dove into her arms, "Eeeee! Cheren, that one's yours!"

Cheren walked over, clearly put off. "Hey, how come you get to pick my Pokémon?" He looked over at the last remaining Pokémon, the Tepig, and stared thoughtfully at its character. He walked over and grabbed Tepig's Pokéball, a regular Pokéball with a small flame symbol. "Never mind, I wanted Tepig from the start, anyway."

He bent down and slowly reached out towards the fire pig, holding out his hand hesitantly. "Hello Tepig," he greeted. "My name is Cheren. Let's get stronger and more powerful, together." The Tepig nodded in agreement, his eyes determined as he lowered his head in respect.

"Everyone has chosen a Pokémon!" Bianca declared, grabbed Oshawott's Pokéball from Touko's hand, "…So that's that!" Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"Honestly, Bianca…" Cheren complained. "Even though they're still weak Pokémon, you shouldn't have Pokémon battles inside a house."

"Don't be a worrywart!" Bianca laughed, flicking her hand nonchalantly. "These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger!" She bent down towards her Oshawott. "Hey, you ready for this?"

" _Osha!_ " he agreed, whacking his shell once more, a proud expression on his face.

Bianca straightened up and adjusted her hat. "It's settled, Touko!" she declared, pointing determinedly at her chocolate-haired friend. "Get ready for a Pokémon battle!"

"Hey-"

"Oshawott! Ember!"

"He-wait, what?" Touko paused, before narrowing her eyes. "Ember? Oshawott can learn _Ember?_ "

She had heard of a foreign Water-type Pokémon that could learn Flamethrower, but had never known of any water-type learning Ember. Clearly, by Oshawott's puzzled expression, it was true.

"Bianca," Cheren sighed, "Most Water-type's can't learn a Fire-type move. Tepig here knows Ember because he's a _Fire-type._ Command something that Oshawott _knows_ , please."

"What? How am I supposed to know what moves Oshawott knows?"

"Try asking it."

Bianca tilted her head in confusion, "Uhhh, Oshawott, could you demonstrate some of the moves you know?"

" _Osha osha!"_ Oshawott agreed in determination, and began dashing towards Snivy.

"Wha-Snivy, dodge!" Touko commanded. "You have vines right? Use Vine Whip!"

Snivy swiftly zoomed to the side, avoiding the Oshawott's incoming Tackle. Two vines ascended from Snivy's back and began contorting towards Oshawott. With a speedy flick, the vines slashed against the Oshawott, sending him hurtling into Touko's TV, knocking it over with the force of the collision.

"Eek! Ouch! I won't let you get away with that!" Bianca cried out, "Oshawott, you okay?"

"What about my TV?" Touko asked mournfully.

Ignoring her cries, Bianca commanded her Pokémon once more. "Ok Oshawott! Use…uh…your strongest move!"

With a great intake of breath, the Oshawott puffed his cheeks and released a furious stream of water, which slammed onto Snivy and sent her flying into a bookcase, knocking over several books and causing the bookcase to tilt and lean awkwardly a nearby desk.

"Snivy, you alright?" Touko yelled, her question answered by two vines rising up from the air. "Alright! Leer and finish up with a Tackle!"

Snivy pushed herself out of the bookcase with her vines and glared murderously at the Water-type, its brown eyes flashing red and expanding outwards like a hologram. Upon seeing Oshawott positively terrified and frozen, the Snivy set about her revenge, and began to swiftly sprint towards the Pokémon. Yelping, the water otter tried its best to dodge, resulting in a ruthless wild goose chase that knocked over several objects and resulted in wet footprints being splayed around the entire room – even on the walls.

"Useless," Cheren muttered. "Useless. Not only are they destroying the house, Bianca neglects the fact that a Snivy's defining attribute is its unmatched speed."

True to his words, the Snivy easily caught up with Oshawott and rammed her body sidewards onto the otter's back. With a large squeal, the Pokémon collapsed onto the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"And the winner of this match is – Touko," Cheren announced in a monotone.

"The Pokémon on both sides did their best!" Bianca declared, gently picking up Oshawott and cradling him in her arms. She stared seriously towards her opponent. "Touko, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt about it!"

Touko smiled grimly at the praise.

"Uh…Bianca, would you take a look around?" Cheren exclaimed, reintroducing reality. The straw blonde girl blinked slowly before her head began to turn sideways.

"Wh-whoa! What happened?!"

"You happened, that's what," Cheren muttered.

"Wow! Pokémon are amaaaaazing! So little and cute, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have one!"

"Me too, Bianca, me too," Touko said, speechless, staring at the girl in disbelief.

Noticing her expression, Bianca seemed to suddenly become informed on darker reality of the situation. "…Oh. Umm, sorry about your room, Touka."

Cheren strode up to the both of them, eying Bianca like a parent against a disobedient child. "You…are completely hopeless."

"Well, I'm _sor-"_

"Here, I'll restore your Pokémon for you," Cheren bent down onto one knee before Bianca, causing her to flush vermillion.

"W-wha-" she stuttered, before shutting her mouth as Cheren brought out a spray bottle from a rucksack he had brought. He sprayed some of mixture onto Oshawott, and soon, the Pokémon was just as bright and cheerful as it had been before the battle. Touko watched with a knowing hidden giggle as the glow in Bianca's eye faded into a masked disappointment when Cheren turned around immediately and attended to Snivy.

"Snivy needs to be fixed up too."

"Thanks, Cheren," Touka said gratefully, before opening up her palm to allow Snivy to give her a hi-five.

"Y-yeah! Thank you!" Bianca stuttered, face still flushed, before she shook her head and walked over between her two friends. "Hey, Cheren, how about you battle too? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a mess like I did!"

It was a blow to her own pride and a boost to his, but that was a sacrifice Bianca was willing to make.

"I believe you're right!" Cheren exclaimed, adjusting his jacket with a newfound pompous air, "It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier," he stared at Snivy and Oshawott, before taking a sidewards glance at Tepig. "Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling!"

He moved himself to stand opposite Touko in the room, "It's decided," he declared. "You'll be my opponent…in our first Pokémon battle!" He nodded at the fire pig beside, who obediently leapt in front of him. "Let's see what you can do, Tepig!"

"Again and again," Touko sighed, "No consideration for my room. Oh well."

She pointed at Tepig with vigour. "Snivy, Tackle!"

The green Pokémon zipped towards the Tepig and collided its body onto Tepig's head, almost too fast for Cheren to comprehend.

"I've finally become a trainer…everything starts from here!" Cheren yelled. "Tepig, Ember!"

A spray of small embers shot from Tepig's snout and descended onto Snivy, who was still in close range. Letting out a cry of pain, Snivy skidded backwards, it's body burnt and clearly weakened.

But Touko knew from Pokémon Trainer's School that Snivy's two strong points was its outstanding speed and defence. Snivy wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Alright, hype it up, Snivy!" she yelled, before clicking her fingers. "Use Leer!"

"Close your eyes, Tepig!" Cheren commanded, rendering the Leer useless. However, Touko used this to her advantage.

"Vine Whip!" Snivy's two waiting vines shot towards the unsuspecting Tepig, wrapped around it's body and lips in a constricting manner, "Alright, whirl it around!" The vines began to swiftly rotate in a circular motion, faster and faster until Tepig was a cyclic blur on the ceiling.

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "Tepig! Ember!"

Tepig, still confused and nauseous, began to spray embers in every possible direction, causing Snivy to let go.

"Vine Whip Snivy! Find an opening!"

 _"Vy!"_ Snivy cried, her eyes narrowing as she began to pinpoint an opening. In one speedy movement, her vines slid in between Tepig's flaming nostrils and came in contact with the area between his eyes. The flaming pig squealed in agony as it flew back at the impact, and landed in a cloud of dust.

He had fainted.

Cheren sprayed the last of the Potion onto Tepig, temporarily giving it more energy to stand. "You did well," he murmured quietly, before recalling him back into his Pokéball. He looked up at Touko. "I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have…" He looked back down at the Pokéball in his hand. "I'm finally a Trainer."

They looked up and grimaced at the state the room was in – almost too dirty to comprehend. "But first, we'd better go apologize to your mother about this messed-up room," Cheren said quickly, hurrying down the stairs. Bianca recalled Oshawott into his Pokéball and quickly followed.

Touko stared at Snivy, the room, and Snivy again, before letting out a deep sigh.

It would be the beginning of a legacy that would be passed down in generations.

* * *

 **Yayyyy Chapter One done! I'm hoping to be consistent in updating with this story! There are no guarantees on when I'll update - just that I'll update as soon as I can write up a new chapter.**

 **As I said, this story is tightly based off Pokémon Black, with Touko's added speech, different scenes and possibly incorporating a few elements of Black 2/White 2 into the story, such as going into the sewer etc.**

 **Anyway, I'll see what I can do with this story!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Slightly shorter then before, but I couldn't find a good place to end it.**

 **To Farla, thank you for informing me about the grammatical mistakes and possible cliche-ness about the whole story. For the grammatical mistakes, I have edited all the mistakes that I deemed ok to change. As for the whole 'Pokémon' and 'pokémon' drama, I've decided to keep it with a capital because I regard these sorts of things as pronouns. It may not be grammatically correct by the rules of the english language, but it is my story. I appreciate the advice you have given me but for this story I would like to make my own adjustments and face the consequences myself.**

 **As for the whole 'cliche' thing, my plan was to have the first few chapters with dialogue based off the actual game before incorporating different events and dialogue into the story. My introduction writing skills are not too amazing so I hope you understand why I have chosen this path of writing. As is it with all the players of the game, the intro and ending are the same, and whilst the parts in between have the same plot, they are not always the same.**

 **Anyway, close analysis and reply of a review over, let's get this story started!**

* * *

After all had been cleared up with her mother, Touko was now enthusiastically walking toward Professor Juniper's Pokémon Laboratory, a pink shoulder bag slipped across her waist containing Snivy's Pokéball and her hot pink and black X-transceiver. Snivy was idly strolling by her side, arms crossed.

She approached the Laboratory, a large, red-roofed building with large, grand glass windows and a wide wooden door. Cheren stood patiently at the entrance, waiting for his companions. Upon spotting Touko, he nodded and turned her way. "I'm sorry, but could you go to Bianca's house? I'll bet she's spacing out like she usually does."

"Huh, Bianca's?" Touko questioned, before nodding her head. "Sure, I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

She sauntered over to Bianca's house, a short walk from the Laboratory, and walked straight in. Being one of Bianca's best friends, she wasn't required to knock to be warmly invited in, sat down and maybe offered some cookies and milk.

However, this time, it was a completely different scenario.

Bianca's father was a large, broad-shouldered man with a brown buzz cut and extremely warm, kind eyes. However, currently this was not the case as he towered over his daughter, a fierce glare set in place.

"No, no, a thousand times NO!" he yelled, his thunderous outburst rattling a few objects in the house.

Bianca seemed small under his gaze, but she stood strong. "But, I'm…I'm a good Trainer who has a Pokémon and everything! I'm…I'm all set to go on an adventure! You can't stop me for doing what I want! I'm old enough to make my own decisions now!" She turned foot and strode towards the doorway, only to see Touko staring at her with concerned eyes.

She wrung her hands and bowed, "Oh…it's ok."

"Really…?"

"I'm fine! Let's meet up with Cheren at the lab!" she said hurriedly, rushing back her and leaving the door open. Her father quickly dashed to the doorway.

"You come back here right now, young lady!" he yelled, stamping his foot violently on the ground, before he turned his furious gaze to Touko, and to the Snivy at her side. " _My_ daughter, my innocent little daughter who knows nothing, going out on an adventure-?! With _Pokèmon_?!"

Bianca's mother stared sadly at her husband and apologetically at Touko. "Dear! Please calm down!"

"No! Bianca could _die_ out there! She knows nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing!"

"Let her do what she wants, she'll learn from experience."

"Are you willing to _sacrifice_ our daughter for this?"

"A journey can't be that bad!"

"Yes it can! I know it myself persona-"

Touko swooped down to grab Snivy and quickly left.

They entered the Laboratory together, gazing around in wonder at the complicated machinery and appearance of their surroundings. Professor Juniper was sitting at her desk, tapping away with swift and elegant fingers. She heard the incoming footsteps and grinned, standing up and opening her arms.

"Welcome! I've been waiting."

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is-"

"Professor Juniper, we know your name," Cheren stated bluntly, pushing up his glasses. Professor Juniper smiled and lowered her arms.

"Loosen up a bit Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly! Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality." She turned around, her back facing the trio, before turning around and tucking three objects into her lab coat.

"That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence."

Suddenly, her gaze fell onto the Snivy in Touko's arms and her eyes widened, observing Snivy's slightly ruffled state. "Oh! You've already had a Pokémon battle?"

"That's right, Professor!" Bianca chirped. "Touko won against both me _and_ Cheren!"

"Hmph," Cheren mused, slightly dejected.

"So maybe that's why…" the professor looked up and beamed. "It feels as though your Pokémon has already begun to trust you!"

Touko stared at Snivy, who looked back at her with a shrug and a nonchalant smirk.

"By the way, would any of you guys like to give your Pokémon a nickname?" Professor Juniper offered, causing Bianca to excitedly release her Oshawott.

"Oh my gosh Oshawott! Let's think of a good nickname for you!" the Oshawott excitedly pumped his fist up in the air and brought it down onto his belly shell.

"No thank you," Cheren politely declined. "'Nicknames' are an unprofessional matter that would not be befitting of a trainer who aims to become the Champion."

The professor pursed her lips in amusement, "Oh, well that's ok. What about you, Touko?"

"I think it's a fabulous idea," she placed Snivy down onto the floor and placed a finger on her chin. "But I have no idea what to call her."

"Ooh! How about Midori?" Bianca offered. "It means 'green' and Snivy's green sooo…."

"That's not bad, but it's a little plain, don't you think?" Touko mused. "I think this Snivy deserves a fabulous, elegant name." Snivy responded with a proud agreement. "How about Kaede? It means 'maple', and Snivy's tail looks like a maple leaf."

"That's pretty good!" Bianca agreed. "But it doesn't sound very…Pokémon-ish."

"Ok, let's brainstorm," Cheren said. "You want an elegant name for Snivy?"

"That's about right…."

"So…elegant…how about something linked with royalty? Like…Hime?"

"Hime means princess, right?" Bianca asked and Touko nodded thoughtfully.

"That's actually pretty good!" she exclaimed. "But if I want it to last until Snivy evolves into Serperior or something, she has sound mature as well."

"Jokou," Cheren nodded, agreeing with her line of thought,

"That means empress or queen, correct?" Bianca cheered. "That's perfect for Snivy!"

"Alright!" Touko bent down before Snivy and beamed. "Your nickname is Jokou! It kinda rhymes with 'Touko', funnily enough!" Snivy nodded thoughtfully, before smiling back at Touko, its snout pointed upwards in pride.

"We've decided to name Oshawott, Kai, meaning shell!" Bianca declared, Oshawott doing a little jiggle in triumph. "'Cuz of his shell, ya know?"

"It's a great name," Professor Juniper smiled to show her encouragement, before she cleared her throat and drew all heads to her. "Now, for why I have gathered you all here…"

"-It's for the Pokédex, right?" Cheren asked immediately, although it was more of a statement.

"Pokédex?" Bianca questioned in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

Touko blinked, "I've heard of it, but…"

Professor Juniper folded her arms, "I'm astonished, Cheren. You've already studied Pokémon extensively haven't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." She removed three devices from her pocket, one hot pink, one pine green and one navy blue.

"The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in Unova! This is will not only significantly help me in my research, but also allow you the opportunity to travel this region and explore new heights!"

She spread out the Pokédexs into a fan-like shape. "You'll all go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?"

Touko clapped her hands together and whooped gleefully. "That is obvious enough! Who would miss this opportunity?"

"Ok…I mean, yes Professor!" Bianca saluted stiffly.

Cheren bowed in acknowledgement. "Thank you very much. Because you have given me this opportunity, I can become a Pokémon Trainer, exactly as I've always wished."

"All of you, thank you very much!" Professor Juniper said gratefully, "You've given me the best possible answer!" She handed each of them a Pokédex, Touko the pink, Bianca the green and Cheren the blue.

"Next, I need to teach you on how to meet and catch the Pokémon! Meet me on Route 1, ok?" she requested cheerfully, before walking past them and out the door.

There was a brief silence.

"S-since the professor asked us, it's ok to go on an adventure, right?" Bianca stuttered quietly and unsurely. "I can explore and…maybe…find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that."

"Of course. We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokédex. I, myself, will aim to become the Champion."

"That's a pretty hefty goal, I must say," Touko commented, a smirk on her face, "You think you can make it?"

"Anything is possible," Cheren pushed his glasses up and allowed the laboratory lights to reflect off the lenses. "Anyway, we should go. I expect the Professor is waiting."

Touko exited the laboratory only to see her mother standing right before her. "M-mom!"

"Hello, Ms Monochrome," Cheren and Bianca greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Touko asked in surprise.

"Touko White Monochrome, _what_ a way to greet your mother," she replied, wagging her index finger. "Professor Juniper asked you three to complete the Pokédex, right? In that case, I may have a little something to help you out!" She pulled out three flat-board devices and handed one to each of them. "This is a Town Map! It uses GPS satellite technology to show you where you are on the map."

The three thanked her heartily and she waved it off. "Touko, don't worry about your room, I'll clean it up. In the meantime, you three enjoy your journeys, okay? I'll tell your parents about the situation." At this, Bianca winced, but didn't speak up.

"Thanks, Mom." Touko smiled, feeling a burning sensation emerging from her eyes. "Thanks."

"Ah, to be on your Pokémon journey already! Time flows by so fast! If you ever see your brother, say hi for me, okay?"

"Where did Touya say he was again?"

"Hmm…well he hasn't called for a while…" Pursing her lips, her mother stared at the X-transceiver in her pocket. "Five months ago he said he was in…Icirrus? Yep, Icirrus."

"Ah, I'll make sure to contact you if I see him."

The three new trainers set off towards Route 1, with Touko lagging slightly behind after exchanging heartfelt farewells with her mother. Upon spotting the brunette, Bianca excitedly gestured for her to come quickly.

They stood at the entrance of Route 1, barely daring to step onto the dirt path that led to the unknown world beyond.

"If we're going to start this journey, we're going to start together," Bianca declared firmly, chest rising, swiftly linking hands with Touko and Cheren. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Touko admitted, breath hitched in anticipation.

"Ok…" Bianca looked back at the road, "One! Two! Anddddd…." She lifted her foot, beckoning for the others to copy her. "…Three!"

They slammed their feet onto the route, watching as a tiny cloud of dust rose from the ground.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Bianca gasped in anticipation. "Isn't this so exciting?!"

"It sure is," Touko smiled brightly, staring at the horizon of trees before them. "I've never felt so…mature."

"It's the start of our independent journey," Cheren stated. "This journey may show us what the future holds for us – our potential and skill. All these years of attending Pokémon Trainer's School will finally pay off."

"I must say though, it's like stepping into a portal," Touko said. "It feels as if we're different people, in a completely different world."

With a slight glance ahead, they spotted the professor, standing patiently before a field of waist-length green grass.

Touko stared to the left, at Cheren, with his stern, solemn appearance seemingly ready to face all the troubles he would face with an iron fist and tactical strategy. Towards the right, she saw sweet and gentle Bianca, with her large green hat a representation of her large, warm heart. Her eyes were wide and shimmering, a vibrant glow to her self as she basked in the thought of the new experiences and friends she would make.

They had been her best friends since infancy, and now, they were here, together, ready to face the new world that had been laid out and presented for them.

"Well then…let's go!" Touko declared, pumping a fist into the warm, summer air.

* * *

 **WOOHOO added the possibility a brother-sister family conflict in yip yip hip hip hooray!**

 **(Why are all my endings so dramatic)**


	3. N

**How did I even get this up?**

 **Anyway here are my responses to the reviews:**

 **To CrymsonShokwave: Thank you very much! :)**

 **To rylek196: I can't say if Farla is being a critical mod or just an ass, but I sort of follow your point? Additionally if you read the second chapter intro to know about Farla's review, then you'd know that from now on I'm going to stray off slightly from the gameplay dialogue and just sort of incorporate game stuff and dialogue here and there, but it'll be prominently different from the first two chapters, which I have named as 'Prologue Parts 1 & 2'. I respect your opinion that Chessshipping may be better than Ferriswheelshipping, but I would like to remind you that we are two different people, who two different beliefs, and two different values. In this case, which pairings we may support. If you don't like this shipping, or this story, then you are welcome to not read it.**

 **As for that final paragraph, I can't help but believe that your being a hypocrite. In the words of you to Farla: 'Who died and made your ruler of Pokemon fanfiction?'. Who died and gave you the power to control the names of the characters? Hilda is Touko. They are the same person, and just because you prefer the usage of 'Hilda' over 'Touko', does _not_ give you the right to push the usage of that name onto my story. **

**Also, please inform me on where exactly the 'Touka' name mistake was made so I can fix it.**

* * *

Touko blinked, speechless at the events that had just come to pass. The town was still buzzing with the rumours of a strange green-haired man, surrounded by several medieval armour-wearing men and women, who stood beside him like loyal servants or followers. She could testify – she was there when it happened just a minute ago.

There was a man with a peculiar hair colour akin to Bianca's hat, a glowing red eye-patch and a grand royal blue, gold-embroidered cloak that had stood on the edge of Accumula Town's hill park, his followers behind him in line like soldiers.

The man had rambled on endlessly about the pain that the humans were causing the Pokémon, and how his weird charity group, something along the lines of 'Team Plasma. "The time has come for change!" The man had roared out. "So everyone, I ask of you now. Liberate your Pokémon from these prisons known as Pokéballs, and push towards a better and improved future! We sincerely appreciate your attention." He had then proceeded to leave in a almost regal fashion, leaving the crowd to ponder and argue if what the man said had been true.

Touko, who had chosen to allow Snivy to travel on her shoulder, was rather confused about the whole idea. Beside her, Cheren was staring blankly at the path that Team Plasma had left on.

"That was…a very intriguing rally."

"Weird right?" Touko agreed. "Pokémon shouldn't be separate from their trainers, who love them so much." Her eyes widened before she turned to look at Jokou. "You don't think like that, do you Jokou?"

Jokou shrugged before smirking, giving Touko a knowing look.

"Don't joke with me now," Touko warned, although she was grinning. Jokou laughed and reached out with her vine to tap Touko on the head.

"It seems that your Pokémon…is saying that it likes you," a voice murmured beside her, quietly but suddenly. Stunned at the sudden presence of speech, she flung her head to the right.

Almost right beside her was a lean young man with a wavy, long ponytail a similar shade of green as the man from before. He wore a long-sleeved, white blouse over a black turtleneck, cinnamon pants and a large white and black hat. A peculia Rubik's Cube swung from his belt and he wore several wristbands.

"Excuse me?" she questioned curiously, moving her head back and forth between him and Jokou, "Was she saying something?"

"Oh, so you can't hear it either…what a disappointment…" he mused, before briefly smiling at the Snivy. "Hello, what's your name?" Jokou narrowed her eyes and exclaimed something that Touko expected to her regular call, only to be proved wrong just a second later. "Jokou, is it? Your appearance is rather grand, much like an empress." Jokou puffed up her chest in delight at the praise.

"What's up with this guy?" Cheren muttered. "Is he some fake Pokémon whisperer or something?" He stood up and faced the man, a glint in his glasses. "Who are you?"

"I go by many titles, but you could say my name is N," the man said coolly, his expression almost welcoming and friendly.

"My name is Cheren and this is Touko," Cheren introduced, although his tone held a certain caution in them. "We're on our journ-"

"My business is not with you," N stated bluntly. Cheren was taken aback in shock at the dismissal. "Instead…" he lowered his head slightly to look Touko straight in the eyes, with pale silver eyes reflecting onto her oceanic blue orbs.

"Your Pokémon…" he murmured, his eyes flickering away from hers to Snivy's. "This weird thing it is saying…that it…likes you?" he whispered. "Wants to be with you? I…I've never heard a Pokémon say such things…"

His voice was breathless as he stared in an almost childish wonder at Snivy. He turned back to Touko and straightened himself up. "Touko…is it…?" He pulled a Pokéball from his belt and called out the Pokémon inside. A Purrloin.

"Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

* * *

In the end, she won, using only Snivy. The two additional Pokémon she had caught on Route 1 – a Lillipup she named 'Inu' and a Patrat she named 'Akame' – had served as a confidence booster for her, as she knew that if by any chance Snivy had fallen, they would be there to back her up.

Of course, the proud Snivy had refused to allow anything to get in between the way of her ego and self-esteem, and had elegantly defeated the Purrloin in a matter of minutes.

The strange man that had called himself 'N' had bowed in respect, slowly leaving the scene whilst muttering inaudible words. Beside her, Cheren pushed up his glasses, still mildly offended that the weird stranger had thrown him off like a mere fly.

"What's up with him?" he growled, eyebrow still twitching. Touko smiled sheepishly at him, although her eyes lingered momentarily on the receding form of the unknown man.

"We don't know him that well yet now, do we?" she pursed her lips. "Maybe we'll find out more about him later or something."

"Still, did he suggest that my Pokémon have no love for me?"

"I'm sure that's not what he meant, Cheren. Calm down, okay?"

"Hmph," he sulked, before turning around and walking away. "A Pokémon's feelings are useless in a mature situation like a battle," he retorted, before his glasses went opaque. "Although…that guy…that Pokémon was a Purrloin, if I'm not mistaken. Apparently you can catch one in the Route nearby." He stopped, realising that he was speaking incoherently to himself and turned around momentarily, fist clenched. "I'll show him-!"

And with that, he left.

She stood there in mild pondering, contemplating about a lot of different things. She was officially on her journey, and she had no flipping idea on what to do, what to achieve and more importantly, where to go.

Cheren had dreams of becoming the Champion. Bianca just wanted to learn more and bond with the friendships she would make over her journey. She, on the other hand, was staring at the ground like a lost child, already overwhelmed by the new world.

Slowly, she pulled out her mother's gift – the Town Map – and began scanning for the closest city.

"Striaton City," she murmured, her finger running over the pop-up words informing her of the location. "There's a gym here…"

"T-Touko!" a huffing voice emerged from beside her, and she turned to face Bianca.

"Bianca!" she exclaimed, before she widened her eyes. She began to splutter. "Why do you…why do you…"

"Eep!" Bianca wailed, her arms nearly buckling under the weight of several Pokéballs embraced in her arms. "I accidently told the shopkeeper that I wanted twenty Pokéballs! And I didn't want to annoy him so I bought them all anyway!"

"…Nice."

"So I was thinking Touko, do you mind if you take some off me?" Bianca begged, before gesturing to her green shoulder bag. "I can only fit around 15…maybe 16 in here with all my other stuff…"

"Sure, I guess. Do you want me to pay you back?"

"Nah, it's okay! We're friends so it's fine!" Bianca reassured, her eyes lighting up, "Oh yeah, that reminds me! The shopkeeper gave me two extra balls. I think they're called Premier Balls or something? They look pretty nice so do you mind if I give you one too?"

"Ooh, can I see?"

She handed five Pokéballs to Touko before pulling out a special white Pokéball with a red outline. "Tada! This is a Premier Ball. Looks pretty cool, right?" She placed the capsule into Touko's hands and hurriedly stuffed the rest into her bag. "Well! I best be going! I think I might hang around Accumula and look at the scenery, or train Kai and Terri more on Route 1! See ya, Touko!"

"Bye!" Touko smiled, waving back as her enthusiastic friend left for the Route.

"Now then…" she looked up to where Cheren had left, "That's the way to Striaton City…?"

* * *

She dashed down the road, nimbly dodging a couple of passerbys who were startled at her sudden appearance. With a forceful leap, she transferred all her energy into her feet and pushed off, feeling only glee as she flew metres up from the ground. She yodelled out mid-air and gave a giggle of glee. Snivy, on the other hand, was trying to hang on for dear life, although she had an amused grin plastered on her face.

"These joggers are AMAZING!" Touko cheered as she landed, staring down at her shoes, "I'm so glad Mom found them!"

There was a mew behind her, and the newest addition to their team, a Purrloin named Murasaki, dashed up to her from behind. "I can't believe you can catch up to me even when I'm wearing these fabulous shoes!" Touko gasped, before bending down, "You're pretty agile, eh?"

The Purrloin mewed in response, sighing contently as Touko ran her fingers over his ears. "We're getting pretty close to Striaton now!" Touko declared, checking her Town Map. "According to this, we're gonna have to turn right there, go all the way forward and then turn left! So we're pretty close!"

They cheered jubilantly as they made they way towards Striaton City, stopped only momentarily by a passing trainer who had wished for a battle. Touko had sent out Murasaki, who had knocked out the opponent with five swift Fury Swipes in succession.

They were just about to enter the city when for brief moment, Touko thought she saw a few figures, seemingly wearing some sort of metallic ware, dart across the tall grass. However, the next minute, they were gone.

"Weird…you guys see that?"

When her Pokémon shook her head, Touko disregarded it as her imagination. "Alright then! Let's go! Striaton City is right ahead!"

Striaton City was much larger than any of the towns she had seen before, with its rows of three-storey brick and wood buildings in straight lines forming lanes. A few minutes walk from the main entrance, the Striaton Gym was in sight, although she would have easily missed it.

Striaton City seemed to possess a sort of Victorian feel to its buildings, with the glass-walled Pokémon Centre being the diamond amongst the foliage. Beside it were two buildings, a franchise of the Pokémon Trainer's School and the Striaton Pokémon Gym.

In her defence, the Striaton Pokémon Gym seemed hardly likely to be a gym, and it had no worded sign outside informing any trainers of its presence. Its exterior appeared to be one of a rather fancy and regal restaurant for all the posh and wealthy people. Through one of the large, arched windows on the building, Touko had seen elegant wooden chairs with exquisitely embroidered tablecloths and food and glassware of extraordinary pomp and quality.

And the green-haired man standing at the entrance dressed like a waiter wasn't exactly radiating 'Gym Leader'.

Seriously, was it even possible to meet so many green-haired men in one day?

She would never have considered walking in if it weren't for the large Pokéball symbol that identified Gyms hanging above the entrance.

The green-haired man had introduced himself as Cilan, a gym leader, and had warmly welcomed her inside, before he himself turned around, supposedly to prepare himself for the battle.

With a large smile, she looked at her Pokémon, who gazed back at her in support. "Alright guys!" she declared, pumping up her fist. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 **Yeaaaah. Ok. Another semi-dramatic ending.**


End file.
